


Dream

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Impossible/Dream series by Mona Ramsey [2]
Category: The Sentinel, The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Crossovers: xfiles, Drama, M/M, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-03
Updated: 1999-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is surprised - and Jim's jealous - when he is re-acquainted with Agent Mulder, in Cascade on a case involving a renegade Agent named Krycek.<br/>This story is a sequel to The Impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

## Dream

by Mona Ramsey

* * *

"Dream"  
by MonaR.  
monaram@yahoo.com 

Blair Sandburg walked into the squadroom at Cascade PD and gave a quick glance around. 

"He's in with Simon," Taggert said to him. "They said for you to go in when you got here. They're talking with a fed," he added, before Blair walked over to the office. 

The blinds were all drawn, so he just knocked quickly and walked in. Three men were inside the office, all eyes were on him when he entered. He gave a smile to Jim, feeling a slight quickening of his heartbeat at the sight of his lover. He nodded to Simon - but it was the presence of the third man that had the most immediate effect on his nervous system. 

Standing near the window was Agent Fox Mulder. 

"Blair, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Fox Mulder, of the F.B.I. He's in Cascade working a lead and asked for some assistance. Agent Mulder, this is my civilian partner, Blair Sandburg." 

Mulder extended his hand, only a slight smile in his eyes betraying anything out of the ordinary. As Blair grasped the hand, he said, "Actually, we've met before. It's good to see you again, Agent Mulder." 

"Yes," Mulder was grinning openly now. "Good to see you too, Blair." 

Jim looked a little concerned at the rapport between the two, but Simon continued on before he had a chance to say anything further. 

"So you say that this man is a fugitive, and he's been spotted in the area? Is he considered dangerous?" 

Mulder looked a little uncomfortable. "He's been dangerous in the past," he admitted, a little reluctantly. "But every occasion with him is different. I don't really know what the circumstances are, this time." 

"I take it you've had him in custody before," Jim said. 

"I've worked closely with him on several occasions before," Mulder said. "He used to be my partner." 

Jim looked a little shocked, but Blair gave Mulder a significant look at that one. He could remember Mulder mentioning a man whom he used to trust - to love - whom he now was searching for. 

"He used to be an FBI agent?" Jim asked. "This gets better and better." 

"Even now, I can't explain fully his involvement with either the Bureau or any other government agency. Currently, he's a fugitive, in possession of certain information that we are anxious to recover." 

"So why call us in?" Blair asked. "Can't the local FBI handle this?" 

"I prefer not to go through official Bureau channels on this one. We've tried it that way in the past, and he's always eluded us. I want to try a different tactic." He paused for a moment. "He'll be expecting a covert action - something undercover, which, with his current contacts, he will be easily able to elude. I'm counting on an obvious police action to give him a sense of re-assurance, in a sense. If he thinks that we're being open, he'll either become overconfident and let himself be caught, or turn himself in." 

Jim was quite puzzled, now. "Why would he do that?" 

"Everything that I'm telling you now has to remain strictly confidential," Mulder said, looking at each of them in turn. When they each nodded in agreement, he continued. "Alex - Krycek is his name - has been under the impression that were he to come forward with the information that he has, he would be killed." 

"By the feds?" Simon asked. 

Mulder nodded. "Certainly unofficially, but it would be by someone working for specific high-level government sources. This impression is not entirely inaccurate, in my opinion." 

"So you think that he wants to come in, but he can't?" Blair asked. 

"Yes. I'm counting on it. If we can bring him in in a police bust, very high-level, lots of attention in the press, it will, in a way, guarantee his safety." 

"So you want the media attention?" 

"Of a sort. I want to make it appear that this is very public, both to Alex and to the people in Washington. Once he's captured, of course, I will take him into personal custody." 

"I don't know what to say," Simon said. "This is very irregular." 

"I realize that," Mulder said. "I know that I'm asking for a lot, for seemingly very little payoff. But this is very important. If I can bring Alex back to Washington safely, I may be able to bust open a ring of government corruption that has previously been untouchable." He walked towards the door. "I'll give you some time to discuss this, and make your decision. I hope that you'll be able to help me." 

After he shut the door, Blair immediately said, "I think we should help him." 

"You know him, eh, Sandburg?" Simon asked. "So he's not just a kook?" 

Blair smiled. "No. Definitely not," he shook his head. "He's very committed, very passionate - " Jim gave him a sharp glance "- about his work. If he says it, that's what's going on. I think we should give him whatever he needs." He smiled inwardly, noting the increasing discomfort of his partner. One of these days he'd tease Jim too much, but until then. . . 

They'd been lovers for less than two months, very discreetly. Outwardly, nothing had changed between them, except for the fact that neither of them was seen in the presence of beautiful women anymore. They were getting a little _too_ careful, for Blair's taste. He longed for something to come in and shake up their comfortable little arrangement. And it seemed as though it just had, in the form of one Agent Fox Mulder. 

"I don't know, chief. I think Simon's right. I think he's a kook." 

"Now, wait a minute," Simon interrupted. "I didn't say that I thought he was a kook. I was asking for an opinion. Frankly, if Sandburg knows him, and his story checks out, I don't know why we shouldn't help him." 

"What? But you said yourself - " 

"Ellison, if you don't want to work on this, that's one thing. I can certainly assign someone else. But because Sandburg has a history with him, I'm assuming he wants to work with him. Right?" 

"Right," Blair said. "I'm sure we could find someone else - " 

"No, never mind," Jim said. "I'll do it, I'll do it." 

Blair smiled. "Then it's all settled. Let's go tell him." 

* * *

Despite Jim's discomfort, Blair had invited Mulder over to their place that night, for dinner and to discuss the case further. Jim reserved his temper until they were alone at the apartment, fixing dinner. 

"Okay, Sandburg. Who is this guy, anyway?" 

"'Sandburg'? What the hell is that? This morning in bed it was 'baby', if I remember correctly. Or do you only call me that when I'm going down on you?" 

"Blair," Jim said, flushing. "You said you knew him. Who is he?" 

"Just an old friend." 

"Yeah, right. He looked like he wanted to eat _you_ for dinner." 

"Really? Cool." 

"Sandburg - " 

"There you go again. Tsk, tsk. Jealousy looks _so_ good on you." 

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled. "Should I be?" 

"Of my past?" Blair asked. "That would be silly. And the future is up to you, big guy." He leaned over to nuzzle Jim's chest, biting his nipple playfully through his shirt. "Play your cards right - " 

Jim moaned, as the door buzzer sounded. 

"I guess we'll just have to continue his conversation after dinner," Blair sighed, as he went to answer the door. 

"Hi," he said, giving Mulder a hug. "I cannot tell you how surprised I was to see you in Simon's office this afternoon." 

Mulder looked at him speculatively. "No more so than me." He glanced at Jim, still in the kitchen, and whispered, "Is everything okay?" 

Blair nodded. "Uh-huh." 

"So you worked it all out, huh?" 

"Yeah," he smiled. "Pretty much." 

Mulder raised an eyebrow, but Blair just shrugged. Jim came forward and extended his hand to the agent, while placing the other hand possessively on Blair's shoulder. Mulder caught the smile on Blair's face as he did it, although Jim couldn't see from his angle. He shook the taller man's hand. 

"So, tell me more about the case," Blair said, as they walked into the living room and sat down. "Do you know where Alex is?" 

"I've got information that he's hiding out in a cabin about thirty miles from here." 

"Why not just go and pick him up?" Jim asked, handing around beers. 

Mulder sighed. "I want to make sure that he doesn't get away this time. I'm afraid if he does, he might be blowing his last chance." 

"And you want to get to him before anyone else does?" 

"Yeah." Mulder looked quite tired. 

"Look," Blair said, "if you want to leave all of this until tomorrow - " 

"No," Mulder said. "The sooner we work all the details out, the sooner I get a hold of him, the better." He looked as though he were about to crack under the strain. 

"How did you find out about this plot against him?" Blair asked. 

"I have a few contacts, very reliable. They passed me some information, and it just jibed with everything that I knew already. It put a lot of missing pieces into place." 

"How safe is this whole operation going to be?" Jim asked. "If you don't know how he's going to react, how can we guarantee the safety of any of our officers?" 

"I think he's more scared than dangerous. He'll only react with violence defensively. If he knows that he's going to be safe, then he should surrender." 

"But how will he know that?" 

"If he sees me, I think he'll know." 

"You think? I don't like those odds." 

"Jim - " Blair started, but Mulder interrupted him. 

"I know what you're saying, Detective Ellison. I can't give you any guarantees. But I know Alex Krycek, and I know that if we're careful, everything will be all right." 

* * *

They discussed strategy for the rest of the evening, eating and drinking. Jim became more comfortable as the evening progressed, but Blair could still see the occasional flare of jealousy from him. It made him feel good, for some reason, to know that Jim wasn't taking him or their relationship for granted. 

He gave Mulder another hug before he left. "See you in the morning?" 

"Yeah. I'll call at eight, okay?" 

"Great. And try to get some sleep." 

He closed the door behind him and turned to Jim, staring at him from the couch. 

"What was that all about?" 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Now what?" 

"The hug." 

"Jim, I hug a lot of people. I'm the huggy type. I thought you'd noticed." 

"No, I hadn't." 

Blair sat down next to him on the couch. "Well, I am," he said. "And it's too late to stop now." 

"I don't mind you hugging friends. But when it's a - " 

"A - ?" 

"Yes, a what?" 

"Ex-lover?" 

Jim groaned. "Great." 

"If you had asked me earlier, I would have told you." 

"I did ask!" 

"No, you asked who he was, and I told you. You never asked if we were lovers." 

"Well, I wish I didn't know, now. How am I going to be able to look at that guy tomorrow, without imagining his hands all over you?" 

"Probably the same way he's going to look at you, tomorrow." Jim groaned again. "Look, Jim, the operative word was 'ex'. _Ex_ -lover. Previous. Not now. Now," he snuggled in, "you're my lover, if you hadn't forgotten. I deal with Carolyn, and that lawyer you used to date, and Margaret." 

"That's different." 

"How? Because they're female? God, Jim, sometimes you just infuriate me! I am your lover. We have been sleeping together for seven weeks, and you said that that was what you wanted. I am a man. I can't change that, and if you can't deal with it, then we have a much bigger problem than whomever I _used_ to sleep with." 

"It's not a problem." 

"But you still won't tell anyone. I told you when I came back that I wouldn't hide for you. Mulder knows about you and I. I talked about you when we were together, and he's seen us, so he knows. We are officially out of the closet. I can understand you not wanting to stand and make a public declaration in front of the entire squadroom, but you won't even tell your best friend. And Simon would be okay with it, I'm sure." 

"How can you be so sure, Chief? _I'm_ not sure." 

"Because he's your friend, and he cares about you, and he'd want you to be happy. Unless, of course, you aren't happy with me." 

"I'm very happy with you, babe. I love you." 

"So what are you so scared of?" Blair sighed. "I know it's hard, but if we're going to do this, we have to do it all the way. Tell people, and get it over with. It's harder trying to keep my mouth shut." 

"I feel like everybody can just tell, from the way I look at you." 

"That's the way all people feel, when they're in love. That's a good thing." He took Jim's hand in his own. "I love you, Jim. I don't want to hide that." 

"I don't want to hide, either. But - I'm just not sure what to do." 

"Jim," Blair said, very seriously, "I told you before that I won't go into the closet, not even for you. I love you, and I know that you love me, but we both know from experience that that's not enough. And if I have to, we can stop right now, I can leave, and love someone else. It would hurt a _lot_ , and it would take a long time, but I'd do it." 

Jim looked stricken. "Blair - " 

"I think we need a little time apart, Jim. I'll sleep in my room tonight." 

"Punishment?" 

Blair just shook his head. "Good night, Jim." 

* * *

They both tossed and turned for most of the night. Other than one night that Jim had spent on a stakeout, they had spent every night since Blair's return in each other's arms. Finally, at about four a.m., Jim couldn't stand it any more. He went down the stairs and knocked at Blair's door. He already knew that the other man was still awake, having heard him moving around in the bed. 

"Yeah?" Blair called out. 

"Blair, please. I need to talk to you." 

"C'mon in, then." 

He opened the door, feeling a wave of tenderness wash over him as he caught sight - and scent - of his partner. He perched on the edge of Blair's bed. "I'm sorry," he said. 

"For what?" 

"Being an idiot. Anyone with their brains in their head would be proud to tell the world that they were in love with you." 

Blair gave a little smile. "Sorry I was so hard on you." 

Jim shook his head. "I need it. This is just really, really new for me, and it's hard, because I don't know what to do. And I hate not knowing what to do." 

"I noticed." He scooted over in the bed, and Jim slid in beside him. "Are you saying this just to have make-up sex?" 

"No! I mean it, Blair." 

"So you _don't_ want make-up sex?" Blair grinned. 

"Sandburg - " Jim started, then thought better of it. "Oh, hell, just kiss me, okay?" 

* * *

They both looked tired when they pulled into the station the next morning. Mulder met them, looking equally strung-out. 

"Did you sleep at all?" Blair asked him, after Jim went to talk to Simon about the tac team. 

"About the usual," he said. "You?" 

"A little." 

"It wasn't because of me, was it?" 

"A little, but not really. It's other problems." 

"The same problems?" 

Blair nodded. "I think it may get better, though." 

"I hope so." 

"How about you?" he asked. "And Alex?" 

Mulder shook his head. "I don't know what's going to happen, Blair. I just hope that he's still alive. Once I find that out, then I can see about everything else." 

Blair put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "You just have to keep good thoughts. We'll do this, we'll find him, and it will be all right." 

Mulder smiled a little. "From your lips, Blair. From your lips." 

They went in to Simon's office. Jim had maps of the area spread out on the desk. Mulder looked them over. 

"This," he said, sketching an area with his finger, "is where the cabin is located. There's a county road on this side," he pointed out, "but on the other is a lake. It's only accessible here," he indicated a side road, "or by water. We should be able to make a clean sweep of the area." 

"What press information do you want to give?" 

"I want my name, and the Bureau involvement, kept out of the press, but it's okay to relay over the police monitors." 

"You think he's thought of everything?" 

Mulder nodded. "He'll be monitoring them, I'm sure. Probably has a radio and a police scanner there, a television if he can manage it. He's probably looking into getting into Canada at this point - he may be waiting for some documentation to show up." 

"But what if the press is monitoring the scanners, too?" Blair asked. 

"It'll be all right to refer to him by name, Chief," Jim said, picking up on the thread of Mulder's thought. "Only Alex will make the connection." 

"Right," Mulder agreed. "That's what we want him to do. That should be our insurance policy." 

"I still don't like that 'should' part," Simon said. 

"Me, either," Mulder said, "but if we go into this, we have to go all the way." 

"Okay," he said. "I go inform the tac team leader. We should be able to get underway in a couple of hours. I'll issue a statement, too - the usual stuff, a fugitive in the area, a ground search. Just before we go in, I'll pinpoint the location to the lakeshore area." 

"Good," Mulder said. "It'll be the best way to go." 

* * *

The next few hours involved waiting and outfitting the team with the proper equipment - bullet-proof vests, headsets. Mulder spent most of the time in a quiet panic. 

It had to work. It _had_ to. This may be his last chance to get Alex in alive. He recalled the conversation he had, just a few days earlier, with his informant. 

"The time is now, Agent Mulder. Either you bring him in, or they do - and you know how it will happen if they do. A nice quiet bodybag." 

"And the tapes?" 

"Destroyed. You know better than to ask that." 

He closed his eyes and nodded. 

"If you know where he is, bring him in. And make it as public as you possibly can." The man turned to leave, "But be careful. Keep in mind, Agent Mulder - Oswald was brought in publicly, too." 

After the door had closed, he slumped down in the couch. He remembered the last time he had seen Alex face-to-face: a silhouette against his office doorway, a few fleeting minutes together before he had slipped away into the night once again. He had been pleading with him to come in for months, but to no avail. Alex was convinced that no matter what he did, Cancerman's men would kill him. And it was only Mulder's agreement with that conviction that prevented him from keeping him there with him for good. 

How could he have been so wrong? The first time Alex had come to him, to try to explain, to give him information, he had nearly blown the man's head off. He was a murderer, a liar, he had hurt so many people. He had kept his gun trained on the man all through the hurried explanation. He hadn't believed any of it. But then information had started to come in that made sense - details of Consortium double-dealings, plots, things that seemed too fantastic not to be true. 

And it had finally all come out: Alex was in deep cover. He was working for the good guys. But now, he was in too deep, and he didn't think that he would ever be able to get out. 

They kept in contact through carefully encrypted e-mail, but Mulder hadn't heard from him in six days, which meant one of two things: he was dead, or he couldn't get through. A tip from an informant raised his hopes for the latter. 

But he still didn't know. And he wouldn't, until they got into that cabin. 

* * *

It was just after noon when they left the station. Simon's press conference had gone very well; interest was building in the media in the case. Updated reports were being broadcast every fifteen minutes. 

It was Jim who made the first reference to Mulder over the police radio, and continued to do it periodically for the next hour. When everyone from the tac team was in place, snipers ready, they went in. 

Jim heard the radio and the scanner before they got the door open. Alex stood there in the middle of the room, gun on the table in front of him, hands raised. He didn't see anyone but Mulder. 

Mulder thought he was going to burst into tears when Alex gave him a smile. 

* * *

The four of them rode in the back of the transport van taking Alex to the station. They had to go through the rudiments of processing before he could be handed over to Mulder's custody. His partner was coming in on an evening flight to help with the transport to Washington. 

"Scully, huh? Have you told her anything, or should I have my armor on?" 

Mulder smiled. "I've told her a little. Not enough, though. When she finds out I've been holding out on her, _I'm_ the one who's going to need the armor." 

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for taking the heat off me." 

"Not a problem," Mulder said, softly. 

Jim could see what was passing between the two men. Blair grinned at him, and he blushed slightly, caught. 

"Smooth as glass, Mulder. I'd never have believed that you could've pulled it off." 

Inwardly, it was bothering Mulder. It had all gone a little _too_ smoothly. He tried to shrug the feeling off as regular paranoia, but it was sticking with him. 

They had an armed escort waiting in the underground garage at the station. They were leading a heavily-shackled Alex out when Jim heard it: a safety being disengaged. 

It was pure reflex for Mulder to throw himself in front of Alex when he heard the shots ring out. It sounded like a hundred rounds, although it couldn't have been more than three. The shooter was wrestled to the ground, but he put up a struggle, and was killed. 

It all happened so fast. Mulder was struck in the shoulder and grazed in the arm. They assumed that the third shot had gone wild, until Blair crumpled to the ground. 

"Blair!" Jim's scream echoed through the garage. 

* * *

It seemed to take forever for the ambulances to arrive. The shooter was D.O.A.; Mulder rode in the back of one ambulance with him. Alex refused to leave him until Mulder assured him he'd be safer in custody. 

Blair was bleeding from an abdominal wound. The paramedics worked on him feverishly all the way to the hospital. He was rushed into surgery as soon as they arrived. 

Jim was frantic. Simon had to pull him away from the emergency room and into the waiting area. He refused to clean himself up, even though his clothes were splashed with Blair's blood. 

"Simon, what will I do without him? He has to live - he's my life." 

"I know, Jim," Simon said. "I know. He's going to be fine." 

"You don't understand, Simon. I love him. We're \- " 

Simon just nodded. "I know. You think you can hide something like that from me? How long have I known you?" 

"Oh, god, Simon." Jim collapsed on the couch. "How could I be so stupid? He thought that I was ashamed of him! Of _us_! I swear to god, if he pulls through - " 

"When, Jim." 

" _When_ he pulls through, I'm going to skywrite it across Cascade: 'I love Blair Sandburg.'" 

* * *

Six hours later, Blair woke up in recovery. It broke all hospital rules, but Jim was waiting there for him. 

"Hey," he whispered, tears visible in his eyes. "How're you feeling?" 

"I feel great," Blair said, groggily. "I'll probably hurt like hell when the drugs wear off, though." 

Jim smiled. "Yeah. God, Chief - " 

"Don't get me started, big guy. Everything's going to be okay, right?" 

"Yeah," he said, squeezing Blair's hand. "Everything's going to be great." 

"Then that's all that matters." 

"I love you, Chief." 

"I know, baby. I love you, too." His eyes fluttered shut once again, the warm weight of Jim's hand on his lulling him to sleep. 

* * *

He was right, too - it did hurt like hell when he woke up the next morning. But there were angels of mercy there to give him painkillers. There were a few visitors, waiting, too - besides Jim, who had refused to leave his side all night. 

"Hey," he said, as Mulder came in, Alex behind him. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine. Just a flesh wound," Mulder said. "Blair, I'm so sorry about this." 

"It's not your fault. Just go and get the bastards, okay?" 

"You better believe it," Mulder said. He leaned over and dropped a light kiss on Blair's forehead. "We're on our way right now." 

Blair nodded. "Give 'em one for me." 

"For all of us," Jim echoed. 

* * *

Blair was released at the end of the week. Although it embarrassed the hell out of him, he was secretly pleased when Jim insisted on carrying him to the apartment from the truck. 

"I _can_ walk, you know," he said, pressing himself into Jim's arms. 

"Yeah, I know. And I can feel every single flash of pain that passes across your face when you try. Just let me do this for a while, okay? I haven't had you in my arms in what feels like years." 

"Okay." 

"So where do you want to be? Bed or couch?" 

Blair gave him a sultry look. "Where do you think?" 

"None of that for a while yet, Chief. You know what the doctor said." 

"Okay, okay. If I'm cut off, you might as well put me on the couch." 

Jim laughed and put him gently down. He went to the bedroom and grabbed a few pillows and a warm blanket, then raised Blair up and settled down, pulling Blair's head into his lap. 

"I'm glad you said couch, Blair, 'cause we're going to get a better view from here." 

"Of what?" 

"Oh, just something I was talking to Simon about in the hospital. You'll see." He twisted a few strands of Blair's hair around his finger. "In fact," he said, checking his watch, "he should be coming around just about now." 

"Who?" 

"Just watch," he said, with a smile. 

They both looked intently out the window. Finally, Jim pointed it out - a small plane in the sky. 

"What the - " Blair was still puzzled, until he saw it start to maneuver. 

When the pilot was finished, there in the sky, in coloured smoke, read 'I love Blair Sandburg.' 

The End  
MonaR.  
monaram@iname.com/monaram@mailcity.com 


End file.
